A String Of Coincidences
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: Leo, Harry and Nikki have the pleasure of accepting two new trainee pathologists to their rangs. Two young women completly opposite but with the same passion for justice, what happens? Well it involves a dance routine, alchol and a string of coincidences.
1. Chapter 1 Violent Introductions

1

The young woman screamed as the two men grabbed her arms and pulled her to the floor. She kicked and bit them but it made no difference. She felt the cold steel of a gun but pressed against her temple, her life-though short- flashed before her eyes. She heard a click and the grate of metal mechanisms, and bang and then the lights went out…

Dr Harry Cunningham and Dr Nikki Alexander stood over the body of a young woman. Her dark blood splattered up the alley wall and congealing around her head. Her blonde hair was spread out and a pair of tatty shorts and a ripped vest covered her body. Nikki bent down and turned her face towards hers. The girl's eyes were wide and her face was twisted into an expression of shock and pain.

"Victims name is Amelia Renn, found this morning at half past six. Obvious cause of death- gun shot to the left temple. Evidence of self defence, and possibly sexual assault. She's pretty beat up, God knows what happened to her," Nikki turned and called the porters stood by the trolley- "You can bag her up and take her back to the lab." Nikki moved out the way to talk to the police officer guarding the yellow tape. Already television cameras and several members of local community had gathered, straining to see past the mass of white suits and police cars. Harry looked up at the grey skies, he blinked. Last time he checked, it was sunny but now there was the threatening roll of thunder, the heavens opened and raindrops poured down. Harry swore, pulled his arms over his head and ran, literally leaping into the Land Rover and hollering to get the evidence covered up. Harry slammed the door shut of the car and shook his head, showering Nikki with water. Nikki laughed and wiped the water droplets off her face.

"Come on wet head, we need to get back to the lab. We've got a body, some soaking wet evidence and two new interns for us to meet- I just got a text from Leo." Harry snorted, "Leo texts?" Nikki slapped his arm, started the engine and drove. Harry turned his head as the pair drove away; the thundering rain distorted his view and blurred the shape of objects passing by.

_Back at the lab…_

Harry and Nikki ran in through the doors, their arms over their heads and squealing like little girls. Rain thundered down and the pair were soaked through. There was a soft laugh and they both looked up to see Leo stood next to two young girls,

"Kate, Emily, I'd like to introduce you to Dr Harry Cunningham and Dr Nikki Alexander, although I would advise that the pair of you wait until they are both dry and more presentable." Both Harry and Nikki nodded in the girl's direction and hurried off to change their clothes. Kate brushed her mahogany coloured hair out of her face and pushed her glasses up her nose and Emily ran her fingers through her black hair and smoothed down her shirt. Emily had a smart black skirt and a crisp white shirt whereas Kate wore 'jeggins' and a loose shirt, her short hair framed her face and her eyes glittered with enthusiasm and curiosity. Completely opposite yet sharing the same passion for justice. Harry and Nikki came back a few moments later dressed in dry clothes, they introduced themselves. After small talk and awkward silences, Leo took each of the girls into his office and talked over their individual assessments. Emily was down to do the first autopsy under the supervision of Nikki and Harry would asses and then the next time there was a case Kate would do the autopsy supervised by Harry and assessed by Nikki and then it was the big decider. Who would get the job?

_Kate's POV_

I followed Harry to the viewing gallery as Nikki and Emily stood below illuminated by the harsh white light of the morgue. The body of Amelia Renn lay like a slab of meat on the metal table. The scalpels and other medical implements were layed out neatly, all lined up and shining. Everything was white tiles and stainless steel - perfect, but as soon as Emily saw Amelia's naked, pale body, she turned, her face sallowing and ran out. The sound of retching was faint, but it was obvious. She hadn't the stomach. I placed a hand over my mouth and managed to stifle a laugh; I glanced over at Harry and saw a look of complete seriousness on his face, but there was a sparkle of mischief in the richness of his gaze. I felt myself melt, no, Kate, control yourself. He is just a man. I looked up as I heard the click of Emily's heels on the tiled floor. Her dignity was just about restored.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone," Nikki's smile was warm but I could see the worry behind her eyes. Emily snorted through her hooked nose,

"I've just been a bit ill lately; I've got a stomach of steel." I glanced up at Harry, and he smiled,

"How's your stomach for this kind of thing?" He asked, I blushed and scolded myself as my knees threatened to buckle.

"I've only been sick once, but that was my first autopsy, I was 15 - I shadowed a pathologist for my work experience, the guy asked if I wanted to observe. I ran out and threw up into the nearest bin, but since then I've been fine. So I guess pretty strong-"I stopped myself mid flow "I'm sorry, I'm gabbling…" I turned my head away and let my fringe fall in front of my face; he brushed my hair out of the way, and tucked it behind my ear.

"You're not gabbling- the gift of the gob is very helpful sometimes." I could hear the good humour in his voice but I still pretended to be grumpy. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He laughed and tickled me. I jumped and laughed, turning back to him an slapping him playfully on the arm. We froze as there was a stern cough from behind the two of us. I glanced down at the morgue- Emily and Nikki hadn't even noticed. Leo stood behind us with one hand on his hip, gently shaking his head and laughing-

"Glad to see you two are getting on so well. Kit up, you're coming out to a case with Harry, Kate I want to examine your field skills – and Harry, just to keep you out of mischief." I smiled and picked up my cotton bag, and walked out of the viewing gallery with Harry in toe.


	2. Chapter 2 Let The Rain Fall

2

Harry and I stood under the shelter of the hood of the Land Rover as the rain dripped off the sides and distorted the pavement beneath our feet. I zipped up my white suit and pulled on the blue plastic booties.

"These are the most unflattering outfits ever," I grimaced and peered out into the sheeting rain. Harry looked over at me,

"Do we dare?" I laughed,

"1…2…3…," I pulled the hood up of my suit, grabbed Harry's arm and ran like hell, towards the blurry outline of the white tent that protected the unfortunate victim from the weather. I lifted the tent flap and stepped inside. Glancing up at the tent roof, the water collected in the floppy plastic looked dangerously like it was going to collapse, but then my eyes travelled to the young woman lying on the floor, Her blonde hair was spread out and a pair of tatty shorts and a ripped vest covered her body. I froze and did a double take, she look almost identical to Amelia Rowan back at the lab. I looked sideways at Harry and judging by the expression on his face, he'd seen the link as well. I checked again but I was sure. The police officer stood in the corner cleared his throat.

"Victims name is Louise Havervale, found this morning at half twelve." I nodded and took over, saying what I saw,

"Gunshot wound to the left temple, restraint bruising on her arms, and more that probable sexual assault. Identical circumstances to Amelia Rowan." I peered out of the tent. The rain still fell. Harry spoke up;

"Right, we need to bag her up, and get her to the lab. Be quick and cover her up. Make sure NOTHING gets wet, if one scrap of evidence gets contaminate..god help us. We need to stop this before it becomes a media wipe-out." Harry and I covered our heads with our hands, ran through the rain and dove under the shelter of the car. I stripped off the plastic suit, and threw the booties in the bag with the rest of the rain sodden kit. I leapt in, desperate to dodge the rain, and in my haste, I landed in the driver's seat. Harry stared at me, with folded arms and a playful smile on his lips. I brushed my sodden hair out of my face and held his gaze.

"You might want to move…" I blushed and we- very awkwardly- exchanged places. I hasten to add his hands brushed over my lower back and butt as we crossed and that made me blush another couple of shades of red and the familiar tingles of pleasure shot down my legs. I smoothed my shirt down and sunk down into my seat as the shudder of the engine travelled down the car and I felt my body relaxing. The silence hung in the air like a blanket and it felt so awkward. And then like a saviour through the rain, there appeared the lab. A small smile spread across my face, and as the engine slowed, I leapt out of the car and ran to shelter. I heard a yell from behind me,

"Oi! I need a hand here!" I turned back to Harry and ran to help him with the kit boxes. I smiled at him, my red hair was plastered to my head, and my shirt stuck to me, but right now I didn't care.

_Several Moments later…_

I came out of the changing rooms, vigorously rubbing my hair with a towel. I looked up to see Harry sat at the glass lab table, examining the crime scene photos of Louise Havervale, Nikki sat with Emily discussing autopsy techniques and Leo looking at me with small smile. I flicked my hair up and heard snorts of laughter.

"What! Do I look like I've stuck my finger in a plug socked?" I said, genuinely confused, Harry laughed so hard I though he'd fall off his stool,

"No…no not at all, you look lovely," I sighed and shook my head.

"Right Kate, you've got an autopsy to do, good luck, and Nikki and Emily will be observing, Harry will show you where everything is and be guiding you." My stomach did a somersault, and my brain froze. But I took several deep breaths, clenched my hands to stop them from shaking and followed Harry up the darkened corridor.


	3. Chapter 3 The Art Of Autopsy

3

I stepped into the morgue and the smell of antiseptic hit my nose, making me grimace. I recovered quickly and strode to the metal table. I looked round at the medical implements layed out on trays, at the sink in the corner and the light boxes with X-rays of Louise's fractured skull and crushed ribs. I stared hard at Louise; her skin was white- transparent. The greyish veins were sunk deep into her skin now no blood flowed. Her eyes were open but glazed over with the all too familiar misty film of death. We'd caught her just before rigor had set in so she was still relaxed- cold and dead but relaxed. She'd been so covered in blood at the crime scene but since Harry had cleaned her up, all that was left was a gaping chasm in the side of her head. I took the clipboard of Harry and surveyed the notes. Now the blood had settled the bruises on her arms were very distinct and showed up clear finger marks. The dark abrasions on the inside of her thighs were a clear sign of sexual assault, I didn't need to check. The list went through the visible damage from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Harry cleared his throat; "If you'd like to proceed with the internal autopsy." I nodded. I picked up the scalpel and pressed it against Louise's skin and it gave way. Cells and sinews tore, splitting like an orange. To the singular, outside observer the art of autopsy is often viewed as macabre or brutal but to a pathologist each new body is a journey, each cut and adventure. As the skin is pulled away a whole new side of life is revealed. It goes so far that we find out what they ate for tea! I reached over and placed the heel of my hand on the sternum and pressed. This was completely against the rule book but I smiled as a satisfactory crack echoed around the morgue. Like opening a treasure chest, the remaining ribs broke as I lifted up and outwards. I guess my delight in this could be regarded as sick or twisted but to me it was just another step towards justice and the all important case closure. I know my work is done when that final knot is tied and the freezer door is shut. Case closed. Surprisingly, Louise's autopsy was straight forward and simple. The cause of death was obvious by the whole in the side of her head. This job shares equal measures of joy and sadness. For me it's the internal damage, the fractured ribs, the ruptured organs. To try and comprehend the why one human would do this to another is mind blowing. The thought of the pain she went through made me shiver. I shook of the feeling of uneasiness and continued my work, methodical and precise.

The whole process was over within and hour or so, and as I slid the last stitch through her skin, and tied the knot, satisfaction made me smile. I filled in the toe tag, slid it over her big toe, slide her into the fridge and shut the door. It closed with a soft click, and left silence behind. I peeled off my gloves, rolled up my sleeves and rinsed my blood stained wrists. Harry walked over to me, leant over and whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled against my skin, the smell of his cologne set my pulse racing, and made me shake.

"You did really well…" I smiled and turned to him, and started when I found his face close to mine.

"I-I'd better go, paper work to do..." he stepped back graciously to let me pass; I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck as I walked away. Sexual tension in the work place, I wanted this job more than anything, but could I cope with my colleges?


	4. Chapter 4 The Wrong Look

4

I drummed my fingers on the glass table top, staring at the yellow pen lines until they blurred to a murky haze. The connections between Louise and Amelia were staring me right in the face, but I'd been so tired lately, I couldn't focus. I'd be up at some ungodly hour of the morning and trailing home at midnight. Coffee was the only thing that kept me sane and awake. That and Harry, to know someone who accepted me when I looked like death and who could deal with my cranky moods, _that_ was a man I could get used to. Shaking my head, I tried to rearrange my thoughts into some kind of sense. I heard footsteps and looked up. The irrational part of me made my heart rate quicken and my blood start pumping, but then I saw Emily stood in front of me. Disappointment hit me like a punch to the gut, and obviously it showed on my face. Emily snarled at me and snapped.

"What the hell do you have against me?" My eyes widened,

"Excuse me?"

"No, really, what do you have against me, I've seen the looks, the snide smiles with the others, you're trying to pressure me out of this job, and just stop!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! It's obvious we want the same job, and we both have the same passion. I accept you Emily and I'll work with you, but I never said I'd be your friend." Here eyes sparkled with tears, and guilt stabbed me in the heart like a knife. I could be really harsh sometimes.

"Look, I'm sorry if you think I've been mean to you, but really, don't you think you're being childish! You're a responsible adult, working to get a good job. Not a child in primary school, suspecting mutiny amongst classmates. If I've looked at you funny, I'm sorry…" By this time, I was on my feet, the stool pushed aside and I was fighting my corner. Anger washed over me and I felt the red haze descend. I felt my hands curl into fists, right now; all I really wanted to do was throw a punch and spill blood.

"Kate, Emily…stop this now." Leo's calm voice filled the tense space. I relaxed, and uncurled my fists.

"Whatever you to have against each other, you settle it outside the office, but here you act professionally and keep your emotions and personal vendettas away from your work." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Leo, I'm sorry for acting like a royal prick, Emily, I'm sorry for upsetting you and please can I leave, I think I might fall asleep on my feet." Leo nodded and stepped back to let me pass. I could feel Emily's eyes on the back of my head, determined to burn a hole. Flexing my fingers, I breathed deeply, slowed my heart rate and fixed my jaw into a convincing smile. I smiled and waved to Nikki and Harry, and left quickly, my flats hitting the polished floor as I walked.

Any other person in my position would have drowned their sorrows in a bottle of gin, but me? No, I had my own form of stress relief. I strapped the gloves on my hands, shifting my body weight from foot to foot. My opponent made the first move, a classic right hook. I blocked it with ease, and caught her stomach. I looked up at my trainer. The adrenaline was pumping, and I fought hard. Boxing kept my anger at bay. I mean, how the hell do you think I dealt with high school? I finished up quickly a fair fight and one nil to me. If I wasn't home soon, I'd be on the receiving end of his anger. I fist to the face, a broken arm, a burnt hand. I'd been pushed down the stairs two nights ago for not ironing his shirts. But I pushed through the pain and carried on working. Just because I was in a relationship where instead of kisses I got bruises. A bit of shock really- the first time you met me I was happy and coping with the strange working hours, it's all a front. If any of them knew… anyway, enough about me, I'd better get home.


	5. Chapter 5 Famous Last Words

5

_Emily…_

I shifted the car into drive, shoved my foot down on the accelerator and made my way to work. Anger still burned in my head, I hadn't slept because of that little bitch. I know it sounds harsh but…

"Oh for fucks sake! Get a move on you idiot" The car in front of me honked its horn and I got a middle finger in my rear-view mirror. I finally reached work, and stormed in. Leo said hello but I just ignored him. I threw my bag into my locker and slammed the door. My heels clicked on the tiled surface and I flopped down next to Nikki at the glass table. She looked up, her eyes filled with concern.

"What's up Emily?" I tensed my fingers

"Don't even get me started! That little bitch last night. Confronted her, told her she needs to stop terrorising me, and trying to pressurise me out of this job. She's so self centred and bitchy… she says that she doesn't know what I'm on about but I can see, the way she looks at me, the snide smiles…" I took the opportunity to offload onto Nikki. She sat there and listened to me ranting

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" And in the doorway stood Kate. In her stupid shirt and cheap pumps. Our attention was switched as Harry stepped in, his hands out infront of us.

"Ladies! Relax!" Kate snorted – shaking her head. I narrowed my eyes, burning metaphorical holes in her head.

"What's with aggro?"

"Frayed tempers, that's all..." Nikki was stood up, separating us, mimicking Harry's calm motions. Kate sighed.

"Okay Emily, we can't work like this. It takes team work if we're going to solve our first case. I'm sorry if you think I've been being intentionally rude to you. And I apologise for any offence I may have caused." I sniffed. Her apologies meant nothing but she was holding out her hand under Harry's arm. I shook. I was so very tempted to crush her hand – but being the nice girl I am. I didn't. Harry and Nikki moved to let us go our separate ways.

_Kate._

Owch. Was about all I could say. I walked to the morgue, pulling on my scrubs as I went. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Harry – his face one of concern. I frowned slightly. My heart fluttering and my hands heating up. I looked up at him, cursing at the blush that rose in my face as our eyes met.

"You alright? Not exactly what you need in the morning..." I nodded – my throat sticking. He tilted my chin up, looking straight at me. I swallowed. Wishing I could say something to make this stop. He leaned in to kiss me. My lips brushed his and I turned and walked away. I cleared my throat –

"I've got an autopsy to do Harry, if you'll excuse me." I turned back, but he'd already gone. My footsteps echoed through the halls. I could still feel his lips on mine. I shivered, snapping on my gloves as I walked. I pushed open the double doors, exclaiming as I did. I felt instantly soothed – this was my home.

"LADIES! Let's get this show on the road. So what have we got?" I knew I was only a beginner, but the morgue technicians liked me – they thought I was "open" and "friendly" and had a "killer sense of humour" and they were all my ladies, male or not. The cool of the metal implements against my hands and the chill in the air from the row upon row of refrigerators. The constant hum of the halogen lights above my head and the clean, germ free surfaces. The world was my oyster. All traces of nerves had gone, I didn't need to be scared here. The body infront of me was of another blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was stunning...apart from the huge gash across her face. My crime training lit up the sign in my head that said 'crime of vengeance or jealousy. Disfiguring of the face could suggest envy – destroying ones looks' it was a long sign but it was still there. I undressed her slowly. Taking in all her wounds and injuries one by gruesome one. I swallowed...suppressing the heat at the back of my neck. Her body really was perfect. I paused – my hands over the waistband of her torn up shorts. I stopped dead. I turned and walked out of the morgue. Just left. I realised where I knew her from. And I remembered.

_A grimy club in the depths of London. A gay bar if I remember correctly. I'd wondered in, not realising. I'd met her, got drunk with her, danced with her, kissed her and later that night...made love to her in my bed. She was beautiful. I was all dark hair and subtle curves and she was blonde and blessed in all the right places. Her waist was smooth and her breasts were full. They lavished at the attention of my tongue and my teeth. My body craved her fingers...which I was given. We climaxed over and over again. Making my bed rock against the wall. Her lips were hot and her tongue was wet...I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I didn't mind, I didn't blame her. She left her mobile number on my mirror in lipstick..._

I scrabbled and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. I scrolled through my numbers until I reached 'One night stand' that was here. I hit the green button and began to walk. Pulling my scrubs off with one hand I reached the lab where a phone was ringing inside a plastic bag. Harry picked the phone up just as I reached the doorway. He didn't see me and pressed the answer button on the adjoining phone. The number came up as 'Redhead hottie' I put my phone down as he picked up, choking back a sob. We'd met up several times afterwards. It had been good. Her name was Louise. Harry looked up in time to see a single tear run down my face. I sung down against the door frame. He stood up, walked over and wrapped his arms around me; kissing the top of my head. He whispered in my ear...

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Louise Smith...was my lover..." Harry broke apart from the embrace...

"What? I didn't know you were...gay?" I laughed...well, tried to.

"It was a phase. I knew I recognised her face from the moment I saw her body. You don't forget those curves..."

"Should you be on this case? Do I need to inform Leo?" I shook my head, looking up at Harry with dark eyes.

"No. Please. I can handle it. It was just a fling..." My mind flashed back to my boyfriend. How he'd reacted that I'd been with woman. Those cuts took a long while to heal...i rubbed my chest instinctively. Harry looked at my hand...his face passed through confusion, then curiosity...but the darkness in my eyes made him keep his mouth shut. He gave me one last hug. I looked at the clock – my shift was over.

"Harry...listen...d'you want to go out with me tonight? It's just – I need to get out of my flat...and I'm going clubbing. Fancy tagging along?" Harry looked up...

"Why not? What could possibly go wrong..."Amelia smiled...

"Famous last words Mr Cunningham..."


End file.
